Estaré contigo en todas partes
by FlokesW
Summary: Durante la boda de Fleur y Bill, Fred y Hermione tienen un pequeño momento romantico antes de que todo quede sumido en un caos. ONE SHOT


**Los personajes y todo pertenece a JK Rowling... yo sólo no estoy conforme con que Hermione se quede con Ron XD**

* * *

><p>En la boda de Bill y Fleur, durante la ceremonia Fred no pudo dejar de mirar a Hermione.<p>

Se veía hermosa en ese vestido rojo, con su maquillaje ligero y su cabello recogido sencillamente. Habían empezado a salir desde hacía muy poco, después de que el Gryffindor le diera mil razones por las que debían estar juntos.

Era tan reciente que sólo dos personas lo sabían...su gemelo y Ginny que al ser la más perspicaz de los Weasley y la menos atareada con las cosas de la boda lo notó enseguida.

Terminando la ceremonia y el banquete, justo cuando el baile estaba a punto de comenzar secuestro a su castaña y fueron a la parte trasera de la carpa.

-Fred... ¿Qué haces? Debemos volver -intentaba razonar Hermione.

-Sólo será un momento Mione -dijo mientras la abrazaba -además toda la mañana he deseado hacer esto... -Fred acercó sus labios a los de la chica, y lo que comenzó con un lento beso pronto subió de intensidad. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

-Te ves hermosa...tanto que casi me dan ganas de no regresar a la tienda -le susurró al oído.

-Estás loco Weasley, deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos.

-No, no es así... Por un acuerdo un tanto injusto George y Ginny se encargarán de cubrirnos -dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello entre palabra y palabra.

-¿Qué tan injusto? -pregunto Hermione riendo.

-Digamos que Ginny consiguió una escoba nueva...y George, bueno... Será una semana pesada en la tienda ya que se tomará vacaciones -contesto haciendo pucheros.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, la cara de pesadez y ternura que tenía Fred en ese momento la conmovió.

-Te quiero Fred -dijo en un susurro...casi inaudible.

-Yo también te quiero mi pequeño ratón de biblioteca -compartieron un beso más y cuando la castaña estaba por regresar a la fiesta la sostuvo de la cintura reteniéndola.

-Antes de volver quiero hacerte una pregunta -dobló una rodilla y sacó una pequeña caja de su colorida chaqueta. -Hermione Jean Granger...

-Fred ¿Q... Qué haces? -Balbuceo confundida.

-No te preocupes, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio... Aún -dijo intentando calmarla. -Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, claro... Hermione Jean Granger... Sé que te vas en unos días y que ni tu sabes exactamente cuándo regresarás...pero si en cuando regreses aún no te arrepientes de estar juntos ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Con esta última frase abrió la cajita, que para sorpresa de la castaña no tenía un anillo sino un pequeño relicario.

-Sí, claro que si -dijo besándolo y haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

Fred sacó el relicario y lo abrió, mostrando que dentro había una foto de él y una pequeña inscripción.

-La foto tiene un mecanismo parecido al de los cuadros de Hogwarts, siempre que me extrañes podemos platicar un poco.

Hermione lo tomó y el pequeño pelirrojo le guiño un ojo coquetamente.

-"Estaré contigo en todas partes" -leyó la castaña. -Es hermoso ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?

Se giró dándole la espalda al mago y levantó su cabello permitiendo así que pudiera abrochar el collar con facilidad.

-Es hora de volver -dijo mientras le daba un beso.

-Bien... Vamos.

Al poco tiempo de haber regresado llegó aquel mensaje con el patronus de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"_El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí._"

Y mientras la carpa se sumía en un ambiente de desesperación Fred tomó la mano de la castaña pero ella con una mirada le dio a entender que la hora había llegado. Se dieron un corto beso y corrió hacia Harry y Ron. Lo último que vio de ella fue su boca formando una frase antes de desaparecer.

"Estaré contigo en todas partes".

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado c: Es cortito pero lo pense mientras esperaba en el dentista y me convencio lo suficiente para subirlo n.n<strong>

**No olviden dejar un review, ha nadie hace daño y a mi me hace feliz n.n**

**FlokesW**


End file.
